The Night at the Night Club
by thewizardanthedragon
Summary: CJ and 'the gang' go to party at a night club before they all scatter in the fall to go to various schools. Just like the rest of CJ's year, things don't go as planned.
1. The Suggestion

CJ's junior year of high school was eventful. Not the kind of eventful one wishes for. After first semester exams Avery's trial took center stage. And what a stage it was. The prosecutor painted a picture of a deranged, careless monster out for blood just for kicks. The defense was inadequate to say the least. Avery was found guilty quickly. It was at sentencing that the true story was finally able to be heard; a kid who is wrought with guilt and shame because his bad choice had such disastrous effects. Each of Avery's friends took the stand as a character witness. They each explained in their own words how Avery was a funny guy and that really in a group of eight he wasn't the loudest or most outgoing. He would never try to hurt someone. His choice was one he would change in a heartbeat if given an opportunity.

Even Tony took the stand as a character witness. He felt that over the past three years he had come to know CJ's friends. The cop in him was satisfied with the guilty verdict as Avery had made choices that had killed 2 people. The parent in him didn't want to see a 17 year old sent to jail for it. In the end Avery was sentenced to 30 days in jail and 5 years probation. Everyone shook their head. 30 days, to prove a point? But there was nothing else left to do.

The rest of the semester flew by in a haze as they went to class, came home, did homework, gathered each Saturday night in the living room of the DiNozzo house and started it all over again the next week. No pranks were pulled, no stunts devised, the gang looked like a set of robots going through the preprogrammed routines. The seniors in the group went to prom when the spring came more because it was the thing to do then because they were looking forward to it.

And then came graduation. CJ, Steven and Ainsley were going to be left behind at the end of this year. Graduating high school is supposed to be a happy occasion but to 'the gang' it was another event that meant they would no longer be together. This point was highlighted at the ceremony when awards were handed out. Ashley's family had donated money for a scholarship for the graduating student who was continuing their education in languages and was ranked highest in those subjects. Because it was the first time the award was granted and it was the year they had lost Ashley there was more pomp and circumstance in the explaining of the award and the handing it off to its recipient. Tears flowed freely from all members of "the gang" as Drew one of their own ranks was handed the small statue and envelope of money.

Summer was finally here. The sun shone brightly and it was CJ's hope that the warm weather would burn away the cold and frozen feeling she had been left with after her school year. Steven and CJ spent the first week on their bikes along trails, eating picnic lunches and being as care free as one can be. By Saturday both were tanned and smiling while they ate dinner with Tony and Ziva Friday night. It was at this dinner that Tony broached the subject of a summer internship.

"CJ, the agency is allowing senior year high school students to do summer internships at headquarters."

"Really?" CJ asked out of politeness rather than interest.

"Ya, I brought home an application for you" he said quietly.

"What? Why would I want to work at the agency? I am not you and mom you know?" her voice taking on a certain shrillness.

"I know that. It's not like by taking a summer job you will have to work there forever. I just thought you might want to start to put together some money for going to college."

CJ looked to her father and then her boyfriend. Steven knowing what both of them could be like kept his head down and his mouth shut. He wanted no part of this conversation. He smiled inwardly knowing that Mr. DiNozzo had brought this up with him there thinking CJ would stay calmer. Steven knew better.

The conversation ended abruptly when CJ stormed off to the living room physically dragging Steven with her. She threw in a DVD cuddled into Steven on the couch and gave her best Gibbs glare when Tony tried to enter the room. Realizing he wasn't going to get anywhere tonight Tony gave up and went to help his wife clean up the kitchen.

'The gang' had decided that they would continue to gather on Saturday evenings for as long as possible on so the next evening found them kneeling around the coffee table playing cards, drinking soda's and eating chips. The conversation turned to summer plans. Almost everyone was getting or already had a job of some description. Everyone except CJ. Steven had started working for a local landscaper on the weekends throughout the spring and had been offered odd jobs throughout the summer as well. When CJ told the group that her father wanted her to do and internship at the agency they were all very excited. Confused CJ asked "What's so exciting about that?… it's not like I'm going to get to go to crime scenes and carry a gun ... you know!"

"No… you won't… but you will have access to federal computers… excellent equipment designed to assist in undercover operations…" Owen explained with a Cheshire cat grin on his face.

"And I care because…." CJ sarcastically responded.

"Because we all want… no need… fake id's for next year… we are headed off to college and might need a little help entering certain… establishments…" Owen waited as dawning crossed CJ's face.

"OH" nodding her understanding.

"But all interns do is like photocopying and running errands and stuff" CJ complained.

"Ya, but I'm sure you'll have time to talk to Abby and be in her lab… and you'll probably get different jobs because your entire family works there." This time it was Drew who offered the advice.

By the end of the evening all were in agreement that CJ would take the job and at some point try and manufacture id's for each and every one of them. At the end of the summer they would head out to a night club to "test" their wares and celebrate 'the gang' before all heading off in all directions for school in the fall.


	2. The Application

**A/N - Thanks again to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. Again I cannot answer any reviews when I click on the link it says it is old and no longer available. I am not ignoring you ALL! **

* * *

><p>Sunday after helping Tony in the yard all morning CJ sat under their large tree in the yard eating sandwiches Ziva had brought out for them. The three of them sat quietly consuming lunch each thinking their own thoughts none of them needing to fill the silence. Having more work to be done they finished eating and as Ziva cleared away the remains CJ and Tony went back to weeding and trimming. CJ thought this would be the best time to ask a couple of questions. Her dad was relaxed and happy.<p>

"Hey Dad…"

"Hmm"

"I was thinking about what you said… " she paused waiting for a response but when all he did was stop working and look at her she continued "on Friday… you know about… about the internship"

"Uh uh" he finally answered deliberately not looking in her direction but continuing to work in the garden.

"Well… I guess… I could give it a go…" CJ's words tumbling out in spits and spurts. She, like her father wasn't very good at being humble or contrite.

"Hmm"

"I… kinda… well.. I talked to everyone… and they all have jobs and so… well… you see… it would be good to be busy and not sitting around here… alone all day" she finally looked at him while she spoke this time.

"The application's on the kitchen counter" he answered trying to keep the smirk out of his voice as he was having a very hard time keeping it off of his face.

"Are there a lot of people applying?" all of a sudden CJ started to worry that she wouldn't actually get the job if she had to apply directly. She would be one of the youngest allowed to apply in the first place and then her reputation was more likely a deterrent to her getting hired rather than a bonus.

"I don't know how many applied" sounding more casual than he felt. He and Ziva had never encouraged CJ to get a job until now as they felt she should concentrate on her school work. Looking ahead they had come to the conclusion that a summer alone at home would not be the right thing for CJ. Not only because she was likely to find herself in trouble but also because it had been such a bad year at school they were worried about her mental state as well.

"Do you think I am likely to get the job?" CJ inquired.

"CJ, it isn't something you need to worry about, apply and see what happens. All the applicants have to be vetted by the agency and on that front you have a bit of an advantage as your entire family has high level federal clearance. But if you don't get one of the positions then you look for something else to keep you busy." Tony thought he'd lay out the possibility of other options even though having CJ at headquarters would be a lot easier.

Tony didn't see CJ take the application but he noticed it missing from the counter later that night when he went to brew a pot of coffee. He told his wife about his conversation with their daughter and how the application was no longer in the kitchen. They went to bed happy thinking that a busy CJ was unable to cause much havoc.

CJ had spent Sunday night filling out the application form and writing the short essay on 'why do you want to work at NCIS for the summer' that was required to go with the application. The form itself was simply personal information and past experiences. The essay was where you got to show your stuff. CJ went back through all of her old computer files looking for past works. Over the years she'd written speeches, essays and stories about her family, NCIS and what they meant to her. Taking bits and pieces from each of these she was easily able to pull together a somewhat impressive little package to hand in at human resources.

Monday morning found CJ up, dressed neatly although still in jeans and waiting.

"Where are you going?" Tony asked eyebrows raised, looking his daughter up and down.

"To work with you" she said as if he should bloody well know what she was doing.

"To work with me?" he asked hesitantly and his expression changed to one of utter confusion.

"Ya, I need to hand this in" she said waving the application and other papers she had collected together that she needed.

"I can take it for you" Tony offered, now unsure of how his daughter could go from 'no way in HELL I'm working there' to 'I have to hand this in' in less than a weekend.

"AH, NO! I need to hand it in myself. If there are a lot of applicants I need to prove that I am serious and that I already have access to the building" flashing her inherited DiNozzo smile to her father.

She's good, he thought to himself.

What have we created? was his next and last thought before she followed him out of the house and into the car.

* * *

><p>CJ left her parents in the bullpen before heading off to human resources. She knew where it was even if she'd never entered the office before. There she stood before the closed door labeled "HUMAN RESOURCES" taking a deep breath. She felt nervous, nervous like before you go on stage to recite a speech. It took her a few seconds to figure out why. Although this process started because of a specific goal, getting fake id's for everyone, it had turned into so much more. Reading her old speeches, essays and stories had reminded her of how much this place actually did mean to her. Well maybe not the place but the people… and they were the people they were because of being HERE.<p>

Taking another few seconds to compose herself she took a deep breath, pushed open the door and just like her father smiled at the young HR assistant as she entered the room.


	3. The Interview

By Wednesday CJ was going mad. She'd been home alone with no one to talk to, text or cycle with. She was also getting a little anxious that she hadn't heard anything from the NCIS headquarters. Deciding she needed to take things in hand she got dressed slightly nicer than her normal grubby jeans and t-shirt and took the bus to her parents' office. Before saying hello to anyone CJ made her way to the HR office. She had decided that the squeaky wheel approach was the best one to take.

CJ decided that simply talking to the HR staff was all that was needed to get them to know her and put her application closer to the top. After spending some "bonding" time with the staff CJ finally went in search of her family. The squad room was bustling with activity as CJ approached. Not only was the main group there but so were Abby and Jimmy. CJ hung back and observed. Each person took their turn to report their findings; others asked questions or made comments. They were in the throws of a brand new case. CJ wasn't sure how long she had sat there but she found it fascinating she was generally unable to see them in action without them knowing she was there.

It was Tim, in search of Abby, that shouted out "hey CJ, whatcha doing here?" Then entire bull pen turned in CJ's direction but instead of the scolding she thought she might receive for lurking all she got was a room full of smiles and "aren't you going to come and say hello?"

Joining the group CJ greeted everyone before Tony asked. "Why are you here?" in a simple conversational tone.

"I was… checking up on my application… like I said sitting at home with no friends around makes for a very long day… so I was trying to encourage HR to speed things along a little."

"What did you do exactly?" Tony asked a bit worried that his overzealous daughter could sometimes makes things worse rather than better with her encouraging.

"Dad, Dad, Dad… no need to worry… I simply went over to HR and talked to them a bit, introduced myself… I wanted them to remember my name when processing things."

"You realize that although they do all the vetting work and can make recommendations it is the director that makes the final decision?"

"I know, I know… but if the director never gets the application because HR doesn't bother to put it in the pile.." CJ stopped as she realized that everyone was staring at her, her voice had begun to get louder and took on an air of excitement or maybe panic.

"CJ, I told you, you don't have to worry about it." Tony said reassuringly while he patted CJ on the shoulder.

"I know. I KNOW. I just. Well I needed something to do. " CJ spat out.

"I can fix that" Abby said putting her arm around CJ's shoulder and leading her off to the rear elevators.

The rest of the team followed the two ladies exit with their eyes before jumping back into work.

In the lab Abby talked a mile a minute about CJ coming in as an intern. She was so excited that CJ couldn't help but be boosted by her positive energy. CJ found out that HR wasn't to have the list of candidates to the director until the end of the week so that he could spend the weekend reviewing them. This information also helped to keep her calm and so she following Abby around the lab and helping out where she could CJ spent all day busily working. It wasn't until about 3 in the afternoon that CJ stopped long enough to come to the conclusion that she was starving. She hadn't eaten anything since early morning breakfast and she'd been busy all day.

"Abby don't you stop for lunch?" CJ inquired.

"Lunch?"

"Yes, Abby that is the meal that most people consume in the middle of the day" CJ sarcastically explained with a big smile on her face.

"Oh… well.. I guess I don't really have a schedule… or a middle of the day … really… I'm just here all the time and Tony supplies me with my Caf-Pow so that I can keep going. I really just work until .. ." CJ held up her hand to stop Abby from speaking anymore. Although she was used to the break neck speed at which the lab rat spoke at this moment with blood sugar through the floor it made her head spin. "Abby I am going to get a bite to eat, you coming?"

As if on cue several machines began to beep and Tony walked through the door. "Not now CJ" was her answer although CJ knew she wouldn't leave when there were things to be done. Without acknowledging her father CJ headed for the cafeteria.

CJ spent the rest of the week on the trails with a friend. Each had a day off now and again and she decided that her one day at NCIS reminded her that if she did get an internship, days off would be few and far between.

Saturday was spent with Steven and the two kids found secluded places along the trails to take cycling breaks in order to explore each other instead. This year had been stressful and much of their time together had been in the company of others or they were so emotionally wrought that physical interaction was the last thing on their minds. Summer however was a time of more revealing clothing, a sense of being carefree and a time they were alone. That along with the fact that they were both getting older meant that things took on a life of their own.

Saturday night found 'the gang' in the living room homemade lemonade, soda and treats all consumed in front of a summer movie fest. It would be another 2 weeks before they would all be together again. Tony and Ziva left them on their own. They rarely worried anymore about the group as their spying had revealed very little and the more they knew the gang the more they trusted them.

* * *

><p>Late Sunday night CJ received and email that she was to report to the director's office first thing Monday morning for an interview. Tony had come running when he heard her yell from the kitchen. He found CJ beaming with excitement at the computer. He didn't need to ask why, he knew. Turning back to his kitchen detail duty he left his daughter alone with her thoughts shaking his head as he went.<p>

CJ was waiting at the door to leave with Ziva first thing Monday morning. Ziva watched her daughter out of the corner of her eye while she drove. She couldn't decide if she should say something or just leave her be. If CJ continued to look as she did right now, there was no way she was going to get any job. The jitteriness and shifting eyes made her look like she was high on something. As they pulled into the parking lot Ziva turned off the car but didn't immediately get out. Putting her hand on CJ's knee she squeezed gently to get her to look in her direction.

"CJ, you know that your father and I, well everyone really, we will all love you no matter what, we will love you just that same."

"I know" CJ whispered "it's just. Mama… at first I didn't want this… but now… now I do… I really do… and if I don't get it… well… I feel like.. not like you won't love me… I know that… but like… I'm not as good as you… you… all of you… you're here… what if I'm not good enough for here…. " tears welling in her eyes.

Leaning over Ziva pulled CJ towards her and held her tight. What words could she say? She didn't for one moment believe that CJ was not good enough. There were a lot of reasons that a daughter of Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva David may not get a position at NCIS that had nothing to do with her own actions. And then there were CJ's own actions. Her reputation was one that walked into the room before she did. Those were more likely the reasons that CJ may not secure a position. But saying them out loud would only reinforce CJ's current mood and that was not one that would help her right now.

"Look at me" Ziva instructed pulling away but still turned towards her daughter. When CJ didn't respond immediately she raised her voice slightly and took on a more demanding tone.

". ME." CJ turned still just barely keeping the tears at bay but surprised by her mother's forcefulness.

"You smarten up right now. You are going to do just fine. You need to pull yourself together and march in there being the confident CJ that I know you are. You understand, yes?" Ziva instructed.

The tone as well as the overall expression on her mother's face snapped CJ back into the present. She thought of her day with Abby, the pride she felt watching her parents' team from afar and how much she really wanted this job. With that she dabbed her eyes with a tissue her mother handed her, got out of the car and stood tall. She could do this, she needn't worry about something that hadn't happened yet and off she marched towards the building, not even waiting for her mother to get out of the vehicle.

Ziva smirked. That's my CJ, she thought as she trailed behind her now more confident child.


	4. The Tour

Ziva and Tony made sure at least one of them was always in the squad room for most of the morning. But as lunch time approached they actually started to worry about where CJ had ended up. Her interview was first thing that morning and shouldn't have lasted very long. It was their expectation that she would return to the bull pen to tell them about the experience. Checking in with Abby periodically to see if she'd headed down there, they were both confused as to her supposed disappearance.

Tony had decided that if they hadn't heard from her by the time Henry ran out to pick up something for them all for lunch he was going to go to the director himself and ask what had happened.

Henry was taking down everyone's order on his phone when CJ along with 3 other teens entered the bull pen led but some unknown person. "This is the squad room where our special agents have their personal desks and …" before the tour guide could finish Henry called over. "Hey CJ, got the job did ya?"

"Yes Henry, Thank you." CJ answered ignoring the confused look on the HR assistant's face.

CJ's interview hadn't been much of an interview really. The director had been to the hospital when she was born, knew everything she'd ever done, good and bad and although found her "family" to be annoying and at times troublesome, they were the best set of agents he had ever worked with. So the interview was more of a formality and a chance for him to explain to CJ his expectations of her behavior and how she was not to use the agency as a back drop for any of her signature pranks.

Then she waited. For a long time in the conference room along with other candidates that had been chosen. Once the four positions had been filled the director returned to tell them that HR would now need much of their morning to get them id's, fill out paper work and go on a tour.

A junior HR assistant was sent to get the 4 interns and led them down to the HR offices where the process described by the director took place. The HR assistant was happily acting superior as she finally had someone below her to boss around and explain how the NCIS world worked. CJ's three companions lapped up the information greedily. CJ for her part stayed quiet and observed. It was fun to watch someone try to be dominant when you knew they just didn't have it in them.

The tour guide as CJ took to calling her wasn't very observant as CJ's id hung around her neck with her last name clearly legible. So when they finally made it to the squad room and Henry said hello it was CJ's turn to do some explaining.

"You know this special agent" the guide asked surprised.

"Yes." CJ answered smugly looking between Henry, her parents and the young assistant.

"How do you know.." and she turned to read the name plate on the front of the desk but CJ got to it first.

"I know Special Agent Henry Dunsmith because he works with my parents" CJ was having a little fun. The morning had been quite boring once she had secured the position and she needed to liven things up a little. And to top it off she thought it might earn her a bit of "cred" with the other interns.

"Works with your parents?" the confused young lady asked looking around at each of the 4 desks and reading the name plates in turn.

"Yes" CJ answered sweetly holding out her id tag so that the woman could get a closer look. The look of shock when understanding crept into her face was worth the glare her father flashed her. She knew he wanted her to be polite, but real this person made it WAY too easy to screw with her.

Trying to quickly regain her composure the tour guide led that group out of the bull pen and along to the rear elevator. CJ smirked at Henry who called after her "Have fun on the tour CJ" with a little too much enthusiasm. He hadn't noticed Tony step up beside him and so the smack to the back of the head came as a surprise. "Knock it off Dunsmith, she can get herself in enough trouble without you encouraging her." Tony growled.

"I… I wasn't… encoura…" Henry stuttered out until he too received a glare that suggested shutting up was the only choice left.

The tour guide tried very hard to sound important as she showed the group around, but it was very hard when every where she took them someone recognized CJ and greeted her warmly.

As they entered the lab Abby flew through the air and picked CJ up twirling her around when she found out that CJ would be working there for the summer. "Hey Abs. Thanks." CJ answered as the HR assistant stood dumb founded. It was CJ who introduced the others to Abby and took them around the lab as the assistant had never been in this part of the building since her own tour when she began working at headquarters.

Autopsy was no different as when they arrived Jimmy immediately approached CJ and shook her hand. "I'm so pleased you'll be here all summer CJ. How are you feeling? I haven't seen you since I gave you a clean bill of health a while back."

"I'm doing great, feel good, back on my bike at last, didn't think that day would come, let me tell you." CJ was going to continue the conversation but the 4 pairs of eyes were looking at her like she was in the middle of growing a third arm. "Anyway, Jimmy I need to keep going. We are being given a tour before we start working."

"Oh, well off you go then" Jimmy understood the quick glance CJ threw in her 'leader's' direction and remained quiet as they all left.

The small group ended back where they began in the conference room. They waited patiently for the director to return to give them their duty assignments. CJ was hopeful that she would be working in the lab with Abby or at least in the squad room area running errands. There was also a position in the cyber unit that she could do but had no interest in. The business accounting position wasn't even on her radar as she had none of the qualifications required.

The three interns sat quietly for several moments after they had been left alone. The sole boy in the group finally spoke up. "Those special agents are really your parents?"

"Yep" CJ wasn't sure he liked the idea and so chose the short answer.

"You seem to know your way around" one of the girls cut in before the young man could speak again.

"Yep. I…" CJ hesitated. Although she had wanted to show off initially to these people she didn't want to come across as inapproachable. They would be the only people her age in the building all summer and she didn't want to alienate them.

Looking at their faces she tried to determine what they were feeling so that she could answer the right way. The boy, and the girl who spoke both looked in awe. The third looked somewhat disgusted.

"Yep, I've been here a few times." She wanted to draw the third one to her side before revealing her true relationship to this building and its inhabitants.

"A few? It sounded like you knew someone on every floor. How long has your family worked here?" the uninterested one asked, slowly being drawn into the conversation.

"That depends on what member of the family you are referring to? See, I kind of have an Uncle who's retired now and he started back in the early '90's" CJ answered as humbling as she could.

"Whoa… are you trying to do this " the boy asked with a sweeping motion of his arm " for a living?"

"I… hadn't really thought about it… to tell you the truth… I applied for the internship because I needed a summer job and it is really the only thing I know…if you get my drift."

He shook his head knowingly. Holding out his hand he said "I'm Keith nice to meet you.."

"CJ" CJ answered shaking his offered hand. Then each of the others introduced themselves, simply waving as their introduction. Julie was the not so sure one and Trish the girl who asked most of the questions.

The director entered as they all resumed their seats. "Welcome to NCIS. I hope your tour was informative and you are all ready to get right to work. "Handing out a file folder to each of the students. "In your folder you will find your assignments for the summer. Although there is a job description enclosed you will be expected to fulfill whatever task your supervisor assigns. There is specific paperwork pertaining to your assignments that is required by HR and you are expected to have to filled out and signed by start of business tomorrow. Should you be required to work additional hours there is an overtime form included that must be signed by your supervisor. Any questions?"

Four heads shook from side to side.

"Excellent. CJ could you be so kind as to help your fellow students find their supervisors?"

"Sure thing director!" CJ said enthusiastically.

None of the kids had opened their files while the director remained, but as the latch clicked on the door 4 files were opened and scanned.

CJ had to stop herself from jumping up and down with excitement. She was going to be Abby's assistant. It made sense now why Abby had been so bouncy earlier but now it was confirmed. Scrutinizing their faces CJ determined that her comrades were also pleased with their placements. Wanting to get to the lab as soon as possible CJ offered "Anyone need directions or introductions?"

Three faces turned to CJ with wide eyes and pursed lips. Each nodded in agreement as they too stood.

"Excellent, let's get going." CJ led the way to the door before quickly turning back and asking "Where exactly are each of you going?"

"I need the cyber unit in the basement" Julie said first.

"I'm in business accounts" replied Keith.

"I'm in the squad room with a guy named Ted Morris" Trish read from her forms.

"We're off to…" CJ sung as she led her peers through the halls towards the elevator. CJ introduced her colleagues to their supervisor as she knew them by name even if she didn't know them personally. Her only problem was the business office as she had never had need to be in their or meet anyone. But with the confidence of knowing so much more CJ was able to get Keith to the right place and with the right person. Having dropped everyone off CJ headed to the lab. Something she had done hundreds of times before, but never in such an official capacity.

As she walked through the door to blaring music she drank in the atmosphere. The lights, sounds and even smell of the place were so familiar but today it seemed like so much more.

"Whatcha got Abs?" she called over. Her aunt, who on many occasions acted more like a big sister, turned grinning from ear to ear.


	5. The Dilemma

CJ was the instant leader of the summer interns. Knowing the ins and outs of the NCIS building as well as a good number of the staff CJ gave the young students confidence they weren't actually feeling. CJ herself hadn't been aware of just how many people she knew. Over the years, her exploration had taken her to many different regions of headquarters and she had become known to many. Not only the people she knew personally but those who worked with or knew of her family also saw CJ as a personal acquaintance. CJ's outgoing persona allowed her to easily fit in.

Although CJ had heard stories about how interns were not always accepted CJ and her followers were not having that problem. All being very bright and good at their prospective assignments their supervisors were all impressed with their attaches abilities. CJ had taken a few minutes on the first morning to go and find each of the students and make sure they were settling in. She invited them all to lunch at the cafeteria and when they all sat down together she asked how they were adjusting. Even Julie who had initially been guarded opened up and was able to become part of the small group.

The four were kept very busy and although they were unable to eat lunch together daily, CJ was able to organize at least once a week for them all to eat together, sometimes it was the evening meal. Keith being the in the business department rarely needed to work overtime, but the other three were often in the building much later than a normal quitting time.

CJ thought she would really like working with Abby, but she was wrong. She LOVED it. Absolutely loved the work, loved the challenge of figuring things out, loved being with Abby daily. She had always known that Abby was smart, but working with her daily proved to CJ that Abby was actually brilliant. Abby's ability to interpret evidence, multi task and plough through piles of numbers or results to get what is necessary and pertinent. In the past when CJ had visited Abby she would sit on a high stool beside her "big sister" and just talk. The conversations ranged from CJ's school work and friends to family issues but since they were actually working together the conversations were about cases, about the science, about the process of how she went through the evidence. CJ felt like she was learning more each day then she had in the whole year at school.

CJ's attention was captivated by the job. There wasn't a day that CJ worked that she wasn't taken out of the lab by either Tony or Ziva insisting she needed to come home and take time to sleep and eat. Tony questioned his initial decision to encourage CJ into this internship; she was enough like himself and Ziva that she got engrossed in something when she was smitten. It was Ziva who talked him into understanding the good in how CJ was responding. It was Ziva who pointed out that CJ had a productive venue to flex her leadership muscles. It was Ziva who explained that CJ was staying out of trouble and busy.

* * *

><p>When 'the gang' finally got together a couple of weeks into the summer they had so much to share about their experiences that they neither watched movies nor played cards. They were too busy discussing their jobs and experiences to date. Ziva enjoyed listening to the laughter and easy exchanges. She felt that with the summer work, the sunshine and friendship CJ was back on track. Ziva left 'the gang' in the living room while she went for a run and Tony was at work finishing up some paperwork no one seemed to be able to get to during the week.<p>

Eventually the discussion turned to CJ's initial reason for applying to NCIS. CJ's heart began to race, her mouth went dry as she listened to their excited planning of a night out on the town with id's she was supposed to manufacture. No one noticed how quiet CJ became, no one that was except Steven. Seeing she was uncomfortable he quickly changed the subject and it only took CJ a few minutes to relax and get back into the mood of chatting.

Steven made sure he was the last to leave. He wanted an opportunity to talk to CJ about her reaction to the night out plans. "What's wrong ceeeje?" he asked.

"Nothing" she answered defensively.

"Ya right! Try again" he answered pulling her close on the couch. They sat silently for several moments before she looked up into his chocolate brown eyes and grimaced.

"I have no trouble making id's and using them to get into a cool night club, I have no problem spending the night on the town having fun, what I have a problem with is using my internship to get them."

"Thought so" he said smugly.

"Thought so? What is that supposed to mean?" she asked hurt.

"I just mean that I thought that is what you were having a problem with. You text me every day with how much you love your job and how surprised you are at yourself. So it's not a big jump to seeing you not want to screw it up."

"Steven… how come you know me so well?" CJ smiled and cuddled into his chest.

"Because I've been around a long time" he said matter of factly. And then he smiled lovingly. CJ returned the gesture and planted a tender kiss to his cheek.

"Whatcha gonna do?" he asked more seriously.

"I haven't figured that out yet. I just can't use NCIS. I just can't" tears threatening to spill out onto her cheeks.

"CJ, no one is going to make you do anything. If I am any judge of the world I might suggest that you are the leader of this band of misfits and if you back out they will all just follow suit." He gentle shook her to get her to smile again.

"I get it" she said knowingly. Lifting herself up so that she was kneeling on the couch she shifted her position to be directly over top of him. Her look changed from one of worry to one of intimacy and they began to take advantage of the few moments they had alone together.


	6. The Solution

Heading into NCIS on Monday morning CJ was armed with a plan. A plan that allowed her to get what she and her friends wanted without using NCIS resources directly. She didn't want to jeopardize her job in any way or let Abby down. So using materials or equipment from headquarters was out of the question but CJ had reasoned that looking up a piece of information on the computer wasn't abusing her position. It wasn't exactly within protocols but it wasn't exactly outside of them either.

Abby was already there when CJ entered the lab and grabbing a lab coat she got to work right away. Abby had taken to leaving her a list of things to do each morning. Sometimes it was cleaning supplies, sometimes filing, sometimes it was researching on the computer or through databases. Abby would interrupt the menial tasks throughout the morning whenever she thought there was something CJ should observe, learn or be part of. It was an excellent system really as CJ was always busy and still got to do "real" work. And the boring tasks helped to give Abby a little more time, she even ate lunch with CJ one day.

The perfect opportunity for CJ to get the information she needed for her adventure with 'the gang' happened later that week. Abby had set her up on the back computer sifting through databases in search of a list of possible suspects. Abby always redid or had already done the searches but it allowed CJ and chance to try it out independently. In amongst all the searches that she did for Abby, CJ threw in on that gave her a list of names of high school aged kids that had been caught with fake identification. And to CJ's surprise there was many listed. Not many were charged but several had been "booked". But as she scanned the list a very interesting name caught her attention; Reed Schuster. Reed went to CJ's school and Reed not only had been caught with falsified documents but he was also charged with intent to sell. This could only mean that he had the proper equipment that CJ would need. Surreptitiously printing off his information she quickly deleted the search and continued with the work set by Abby.

For the rest of the day CJ was trying to figure out how to approach Reed. Calling him outright seemed a little bold yet how else could she do it. For the first time since she starting working at NCIS her mind wasn't 100% on what she was supposed to be doing. And working in a lab without your full concentration can lead to catastrophe. Luckily Abby caught CJ's mistake before she poured the chemicals in the wrong order. "CJ, you alright? You seem a bit off today." Abby commented as CJ apologized profusely.

"Sorry Abby, I guess I'm just a little tired, read it wrong. Sorry, it won't happen again."

Abby watched her out of the corner of her eye, CJ seemed to be in a world of her own. But Abby surmised that they had been working long hours on this case and she herself was feeling tired so the fact that someone with less experience might feel the pinch was completely understandable. Making a call to Tony when CJ took a break, Abby suggested that he take his daughter home on time tonight and let her have a bit of a night off.

Having no knowledge of the previous phone conversation CJ was surprised when Tony came at 5 to take her home.

"We're leaving now?" CJ inquired confused.

"I think we all need a night to chill and let our brains start to work again. Don't you?" Tony offered, trying not to look towards Abby.

CJ caught the shared look between her dad and Abby but didn't bother making a fuss as she wanted time to work out a few things and be back on her game for the morning.

CJ quickly did a reverse look up of the contact phone number from her print out about Reed to verify that the address was still current. Yep, his address was the same as when he was originally arrested. That made it a bit easier to find him.

Telling her father she was going to go for a bike ride CJ took off in search of Reed. He wasn't home when she first got there and the woman she assumed to be his mother wasn't sure when he would be returning. He hung out at the park down the street with his friends the woman explained to CJ. Thanking her CJ took off towards the dead end of the street. Rounding the bend she saw a small group of older teens like herself huddled together talking and smoking.

"Reed?" she asked, although she recognized him she wanted to grab his attention.

"Who wants to know?" he asked roughly.

"I… do" CJ starting to lose the confidence she thought she had.

"And you are?" sarcasm dripping from every word.

"CJ" CJ said standing a little taller. She didn't want to come across as shy or nervous or he might not help her.

"Well CJ. What do you want?"

"I need to speak to you for a few minutes" she said gaining confidence and standing a little taller.

"So speak." He instructed his voice rough and rude.

"I think it would be best if we talked alone, in private" CJ suggested her voice strong with an air of finality she wanted to portray but wasn't really feeling.

Reed walked away from his posse pushing past them with his shoulders. His expression was one of arrogance. CJ felt like slapping him upside the head to put him in his place but refrained as she still needed his help.

"Well.. whadda ya want?" his impatience showing through.

"I want to know how you made those ids" CJ's words spilled out of her mouth before she could make sure if she was even making sense.

He raised his eyebrows and looked down at her. He didn't speak just stared.

"I need to make 6. And I don't know how. And I know you know how. And I just wondered if you could give me the information." This time each sentence was measured and spoken slowly so that she could sound sane even if she didn't feel it right now.

"You want ME to help YOU?" he asked his words more laughed then spoken.

"Yes" CJ stated.

"Why would I help you?"

CJ hadn't really thought this whole thing through and really wasn't sure exactly why he should help her out. But she needed something and so blurted out. "Because I'll pay you to help me, and who doesn't like money?"

Money spoke volumes. Reed only considered if for a minute or so before he said.

"50 bucks a card, I'll bring supplies, you bring a photo of each person and the information normally found on a driver's license. Then I will show you how it's done. Friday night my place. 8 pm."

"See you then" CJ grabbed her bike and cycled out of the park like a bat out of hell.

Arriving home winded Tony shot her a few questioning glances before asking "Are you alright CJ?"

"I'm perfect! I just needed to let out some steam and go for a good ride. I love the job but I haven't had a lot of chances to get outside and I realized how much I need that."

Tony nodded in agreement. That sounded very reasonable to him. Ziva was a very different person when she hadn't had the opportunity to go for a run. Together they ate dinner, vegged on the back veranda and when CJ headed to bed Tony did some work he'd brought home with him.

* * *

><p>The following day CJ was back on her game having solved the problem that had been taking her attention. As far as Abby was concerned the early night had rejuvenated her young assistant and all was back to normal. Tony dropped by to see how everything was going and was happy to have a positive report from Abby. He made a mental note that he would have to watch CJ more closely to see if she was feeling overworked or under exercised. He and Ziva had chosen to encourage CJ to take this internship position yet they hadn't thought things through. They hadn't thought about the ramifications of sticking CJ in a building for 12 hours a day with a hyper active Abby and the stressful atmosphere that sometimes hung in the corridors of NCIS.<p>

The week found CJ working diligently alongside Abby. When she got a few spare seconds CJ did the rounds to find her intern friends. Arranging for lunch on Friday with them all she returned to her post in the lab. Abby having had many unsuccessful assistants was very happy that CJ was working out as well as she was. CJ caught on quickly, she worked hard without complaint and actually had good ideas when it came to figuring out the evidence.

CJ's reputation with the other interns was very different than the one she had with her school friends. Like at school she was the definite leader, but at NCIS she was seen as a responsible, hard working and a good influence on the other interns. They looked up to her and when things got busy and they felt like their own worlds were spinning out of control they came to her and she was able to bring their experiences back into focus.

Friday's lunch was an opportunity for the interns to talk and share work stories. The four friends were laughing and enjoying themselves. Life outside of headquarters was never on the docket when the four got together, until that day. CJ enjoyed hearing about the other's lives, how they were different yet the same. It made her feel like she belonged. She fit in with these people in a different way than 'the gang' but she still fit in. CJ had always felt on the 'outside' of the world and these meal time talks made her realize that she wasn't any different than anyone else. Lunch ran late but none of them worried too much as their supervisors all knew where they were if they needed them immediately.

Returning to work CJ had a lightness to her step and joy in her heart. Feeling good about her new acquaintances and meeting with Reed that evening would allow her to commune with her other group of friends.

Ziva arrived at supper time to take CJ home as they had previously arranged. Citing the need for a bike ride CJ has asked to be home in time to have an earlier supper to allow and evening of riding and visiting afterwards at a friend's place. Having eaten and packed a bag CJ waved goodbye to her mother and headed off.


	7. The Planning

Leaning her bike against the front porch railing, CJ took a few moments to compose herself as she wanted to make sure she didn't look or act nervous when she met with Reed. She wanted to make sure that he didn't back out of helping her because she seemed like a loose thread.

Taking one last deep breath, CJ raised her hand to knock when she heard a voice behind her.

"Come with me" Reed instructed while he summoned her with a wave of his hand.

"Ok" she said more confidently than she felt.

The two teens headed to the garage and then up a set of stairs that led to a room above the workshop. As the door opened CJ could see a small bachelor apartment of sorts. Set up on the small kitchen table was a bit of equipment and blank driver's licenses. A broad grin spread across CJ's face.

"Let's get to work. I have thing to do, places to go." Reed threw out off handedly.

CJ pulled out the money and information she was required to bring. Reed did the first one, showing her how to do it. Then together they put together the remaining five. In less than 2 hours CJ was holding 6 driver's licenses, on for each of 'the gang'. Excitement bubbled in her chest and could be read in every fiber of her body.

As CJ descended the stairs Reed called down to her. "You were never here, you don't know me and I don't know you. Got it?"

"Got it!" CJ called back. "Hey, Reed, mind if I ask you a question?"

"Shoot" he said half turning to return to the room upstairs.

"Why did you help me? Since you really don't know me and…" CJ didn't get a chance to finish her full explanation before Reed answered back.

"Anyone who can get an entire high school on lock down with a few black cats, isn't likely to rat on me, now are they?"

"Right!" CJ left with a pocket full of fun.

* * *

><p>Saturday night 'the gang' gathered as previously planned. Waiting for Ziva to go for a run and Tony to go hide out in his room to watch his own movie CJ was starting to go a little crazy. She really wanted to show everyone what she'd accomplished as she hadn't told them how her plan was going. As soon as the adults were scattered safely CJ pulled out her treasures out of her back pocket and handed each of her friends their respective identifications.<p>

"Alright C.J." came the unanimous cry from the crowd.

"How did you do it?" Steven asked slightly worried that CJ had finally given in to pressure and done something she would regret.

"I well… I didn't actually use the NCIS equipment… it was too… well… it didn't work… but I was able to locate an outsider for help…"

Four pairs of eyes looking at her with questioning gazes. "What?" CJ asked with a grimace.

"CJ you got someone else involved. Is that a good idea?" Owen inquired.

"Trust me Owen… the guy that helped me is not going to be telling anyone… it would slow his business down" raising her eyebrows and flashing a quick smile.

"Can these" Owen said waving the license in the air "be traced back to your criminal mastermind?"

"Not likely" CJ scoffed. "You wanted a ticket into a night club… I got it for you… so… are you in or not?" CJ's dictatorial tone had Owen backpedaling quickly.

"No… no …I'm in" Owen quickly countered.

"Good… so let's make plans"

Looking on line at night clubs in DC that had music the group enjoyed, hours of operation and ones that had recently been busted for allowing underage patrons were all researched. In the end they decided on a club downtown that hadn't been raided recently and so wouldn't be as discriminating. It would be another two weeks before they would all have another Saturday night that all of them were available. So the date was set, the location chosen and a pact made.


	8. The Preparation

Returning to work on Monday CJ was rejuvenated from an entire weekend off, spending time with 'the gang' as well as couple time with Steven. Even though CJ was excited about their end of summer nightclub party she was enjoying the internship so much that she started to realize that the end of summer also meant the end of her job, it meant back to the grind stone of school, it meant school without most of her friends. These thoughts rolled through CJ's psyche while she scrubbed the lab clean. They had finished the last case and with a bit of time for a breather her and Abby were shining every surface that was visible.

Abby worked quietly watching her young assistant. She could almost see the cogs and gears working inside of CJ's head. Yet she was unable to read her outward expression. That was something that had changed in recent years. Previously if CJ had a thought or question it was either spoken aloud or written as plain as day on her face. Now CJ was much more difficult to read, to interpret her outward expressions and even her questions tended to be more guarded. Abby continued to work alongside the teen watching, waiting. When half the morning had vanished and there was still nothing out of CJ, Abby finally asked "You got something you want to share with me?"

"No" CJ said shaking her head, her facial expression neutral.

"I just thought, you've been here all summer and we haven't really talked"

"We talk everyday Abby… literally everyday!" CJ furrowed her brow trying to figure out where the conversation was going.

"That's different. That's not talking… that's discussing… that's solving… that's not talking.. talking is like when you come in here and spin on my chair and we have a conversation.. like really talking about something about us , about personal things… that's talking." Abby rambled on in her upbeat excited tone. Her head every once in a while bopping to her own comments.

"Oh..I guess we've been so busy with work things that the personal things just kinda got pushed aside" CJ said. She didn't feel threatened or worried about Abby's intentions.

"We have time now. No case, only cleaning to keep our hands busy. What do ya say we have a chat?"

"OK Abs, what would you like to talk about?" CJ thought if there was a topic of conversation that interested her 'big sister' it was probably the best place to start.

"Tell me about Steven. How's he doing? What's he doing for the summer? What are you two doing?" her eyebrows bounced up and down with the last question.

"Aaaabbbbbyyyy" CJ growled, her cheeks gaining a slight hint of pink.

"Girl talk, CJ, Girl talk. I need details, I need information!" Abby defended herself.

"Did my father put you up to this?" CJ's accusing tone had Abby blubbering quickly.

"Absolutely not, I can come up with such questions all on my own and I have heard nothing from Tony. I make sure to keep all my ideas and suggestions to myself and I need this information for myself… you're like my little sister you said so yourself and sisters they share these sorts of things … you know."

"Abs!" CJ cut her off.

"How do you know what sisters do? You don't have one!" CJ's smile belied her rough tone.

"I just do" Abby said turning with a flare to go and finish the calibration on one of her 'babies'.

Laughing CJ began to tell Abby about Steven and what he was doing in the summer and how it would be her, Steven and Ainsley left at school. That everyone else was going off to schools, some even in different states. Abby continued to ask questions and the two talked right through the lunch hour. Abby asked repeatedly about CJ's 'relationship' with Steven and CJ did her best to skirt around the subject as best she could, but each time she couldn't control the blush that crossed her cheeks. Abby smirked at her reaction but kept up the barrage. It was mostly out of 'sisterly' fun but the adult in her wanted to know CJ was making good choices.

"You planning on having a go away party for the crew that is heading off to school?" Abby asked without any understanding or idea about what CJ was really up to.

Playing it cool CJ thought it best to answer somewhat truthfully. "Yeah, we're working on something. A bit of a party of sorts, we're going to do it at Owen's place. Something different you know?"

"That'll be nice" Abby offered. "Do you need any help planning?"

"Nah, we're not into BIG parties. Just changing the venue to make it 'special'" CJ wasn't lying. It was all true, they were getting ready at Owen's place, leaving from Owen's place and they were doing it at a different venue to make it special. Every word was the truth. Yet deep down CJ knew it wasn't. But the guilt was easily pushed aside when she recalled stories of her father, mother and Gibbs all using fake id to get into locations they otherwise wouldn't have been permitted to enter. She was just following in their footsteps. They couldn't blame her for something they themselves did. Could they?

By Wednesday they'd caught a new case and Abby along with CJ were back into the throws of evidence. Time passed like the wind. Not seen, or heard, just felt. Working with Abby made CJ very happy and this time Abby would let CJ run some of the searches first. She would discuss the evidence and ask CJ her opinion on what was happening, CJ felt a real part of the team. Again she found somewhere she belonged. When she was a young child CJ had not fit in anywhere and now there were multiple scenes in which she felt not only welcome but a true contributing member of the group.

* * *

><p>The Saturday in question had finally arrived. Work was a little slower as they had apprehended a suspect who subsequently confessed and so the evidence was simply being processed to dot all the i's and cross all the t's. So feeling free and clear CJ packed a bag to go stay at Ainsley's house. She was going to go the party at Owen's and sleep at Ainsley's place. She would be back in the morning, late probably she'd explained to Tony as they would be up partying and would sleep in on Sunday. Tony didn't even question the plans. CJ had been the model of responsibility and he understood the need to send off her crew in style. Kissing her on the cheek as she slid out of the car and grabbed her overnight bag he called "Have fun. Behave yourself peanut!"<p>

"Of course Dad, I always do" laughing as she slammed the door and headed to Ainsley's front door.

The two girls spent all the time before supper picking outfits to wear. CJ didn't have any nightclub attire at all and so the two girls had to gather 2 outfits from Ainsley's closet. When Mrs. Morris called up to them to say that supper was ready they were almost ready for the night adventures. Giggles and smiles were shared through a mostly quiet meal with Mr. and Mrs. Morris. CJ answered politely when asked how her summer internship was going and how her parents were doing but she was too excited to keep the conversation going. The Morris' didn't seem to mind, with two teenage girls on their way to a party, they expected adult conversation to be a bit of chore.

Rushing back to the closet to make final decisions the girls laughed throwing themselves on the bed. "I can't believe we're really doing this" Ainsley said as they walked up the path to Owen's place. CJ elbowed her " You need to keep quiet we don't want to be found out before we even leave."

Nodding with a smirk Ainsley knocked at the door. They were the last to arrive and they joined everyone gathered in the den. Owen's parents were at his aunts for the weekend so the house was all theirs. A few of the guys started drinking beers and the music blared as 'the gang' got ready for their adventure. It had been decided that CJ would be DD as they needed some way of getting downtown and back. CJ was into the party scene not the booze and so to her it didn't matter if she couldn't actually drink.

As the whole gang piled into the van CJ took a good look at each of them. Remembering in those few seconds the many escapades they had been on together. This was a great way to send 'the gang' off in style.


	9. The Night at the Night Club

Parking in a lot down the street 'the gang' walked the block to the night club laughing and joking. They were carefree and having a great time even before they got to the club. Standing in line they visited and talked. Waving their id to the bouncer as they entered was far easier than any of them had anticipated. The large muscular beast of a man barely looked at their licenses as they walked by. Stashing their id in their pockets 'the gang' found a small table without enough chairs up on the second floor. Some stood, some sat. For the first few minutes they just soaked in the atmosphere, listened to the music and watched the laser show of lights dance across the club.

Owen and Drew went to the bar to grab a few drinks and then took turns to get up and dance. 'The gang' was having a party. The tunes spoke to them and they danced as crowd in the middle of the floor. They laughed, sang and danced. After about an hour CJ ordered a soda and sat at their table watching the crowd. People watching had been a past time of CJ's for most of her life, having a family full of investigators was probably the reason but she had always done it when in a new situation.

'The gang' was looked to be the youngest group in the club but CJ would have bet a good chunk of change that there were a few more underagers hanging that night. The majority of the party goers were legal and in their early twenties. A summer night out with friends, something that was ageless. Before heading back out to the dance floor CJ made a quick stop in the ladies room. Quick, might not be a good description as there was a line up, another group of girls obviously all together hanging out in the girl's room. When they all filed out CJ was finally able to use the facilities unencumbered.

CJ stepped out of the restroom and into the hall leading back to the dance floor. The moment she felt the door close behind her CJ knew something was wrong. It was too quiet. Way too quiet. She stealthily traversed the hall and holding her breath she poked her head quickly around the corner. What she saw wasn't fully understood until she took a second look.

The laser lights flashed perversely, lighting up the frozen patrons of the night club as they remained motionless exactly where they were when the music had stopped playing. Only the heavy breathing of the filthy bedraggled man standing in front of the bar stood aiming an automatic rifle towards the crowd could be heard.

CJ took a third look, trying to assess the situation. She patted her back pocket, nothing. She wasn't wearing her jeans and her phone wasn't with her. CJ could see the bar tender huddled behind the counter tears slowly and quietly rolling down the woman's face.

The lights continued to flash around the room, every so often illuminating the gunman's face. He was young, not as young a CJ but not much older either. Then he spoke "Alex, Alex, I know you're in here. I know you are." He was almost gasping for air, obviously drunk and panicked CJ wasn't sure what the guy was going to do.

"Alex come out so that I can see you, you BITCH!" he yelled again. Finally CJ saw some movement to the right of the gunman, off at the other end of the club. Thinking this was going to be her only opportunity CJ used her skills, taught to her from her mother, and slid in behind the offender. CJ was counting on the fact that the crowd's eyes were glued to the weapon that they would not draw attention to her movements.

As a young woman showed herself on the other side of the room and the perpetrator turned slightly to face her CJ caught a glimpse of a hand gun tucked in the back waist band of his pants. As the Alex stepped closer hands raised saying "Paul, Paul, Please" CJ made her move. She grabbed the hand gun and pointed it at Paul's back.

The next 5 seconds would be replayed in CJ's head a thousand times. Both in real life and in the many reruns everything happened in excruciating slow motion. Alex looked to CJ, the expression on her face one of utter surprise. Paul, the gunman, turned as he felt the pistol leave its hiding place. And CJ yelled "Drop your weapon". A flurry of movement erupted from the club as a whole, several people rushed forward to protect Alex, others moved towards CJ and crazed man with a rifle. The gunman turned, no longer paying attention to the woman he came to confront but instead stood facing CJ; CJ who was pointing a pistol, his pistol, towards him.

At first his expression was one of shock but it quickly turned to rage. "How dare you, How dare you" he screeched at the top of his voice. CJ heard it, felt it really, the sound of the rifle being cocked. And as she sensed that motion, more than seeing it, or understanding it, she fired. CJ pulled the trigger and the man staggered back slowly falling to the ground his clenched hand pulling on the trigger of his own gun as he fell. The gun shot rang in CJ's ears, even above the straifing of the rifle.

The gunman hit the ground as metro police stormed the building.


	10. The Questioning

Tiny glass shards rained down from the broken lights above but CJ didn't notice. Her stare was transfixed on the red circle growing ever larger by the second on the gunman's chest. The swat team had the entire club under control in seconds and a veteran officer placed his hands over the trembling teens grip on the pistol.

"Let go, I've got it now" he said with a tone that was both instructive and caring.

Not being able to process anything as shock started to set in CJ allowed her fingers to be pried off the gun. The world was spinning, she could hear commands to the other officers, a call for an ambulance, crying from all around her but what pulled her back into consciousness was Steven's voice.

"Let me see her. Let me near her. .!" his voice rang through the crowd. CJ scanned the room to find him being held back by two large officers. "Kid, knock it off. You can't see her right now."

"That's my girlfriend and I want to see her RIGHT NOW" Steven screamed manically.

"LISTEN to ME" it was the officer yelling now "You can see her once we've taken statements, calm down or I WILL drag you out of HERE. Got it kid?"

Nodding to her panicking boyfriend CJ was able to communicate that she was ok and that having Steven in the building was better than having him hauled off to the precinct.

She didn't move as the paramedics swarmed in and began resuscitation efforts on the unconscious gunman. The officer who had removed the gun from CJ's hands took her by the shoulders and led her away to a small table in the corner, it wasn't until she sat down that she realized that the lasers had been turned off and the regular overhead lighting had been switched on. The change in lighting changed the atmosphere from party to working warehouse. In this case the warehouse was processing people.

Swarms of officers were brought in to take statements from each and every patron. They questioned the staff including the bar tender and bouncer. As statements were taken the patrons were allowed to leave after also giving locations they could be reached should their assistance be required further. CJ watched as the numbers in the building dwindled. A tall dark detective approached the table with a quizzical look on his face. Crouching down so that his face was level with hers he asked "Is your name really CJ DiNozzo?"

She nodded in the affirmation her expression changing to confusion.

"Are you any relation to Anthony DiNozzo? He used to be a homicide detective for the Baltimore PD, but now works for NCIS? Are you related to him?"

Again she nodded in the affirmative. "How?" he asked quickly. "Daughter" she whispered barely able to speak her mouth was so dry and she didn't want to start crying. She followed him as he stepped away towards his obvious CO and began to speak in hushed tones so that CJ couldn't hear him.

The one who had questioned CJ about her relations flipped open his phone and began speaking in an official tone but still quiet enough that CJ couldn't hear him. The CO returned to the table and sat down in the only available chair.

"How old are you kid?" he asked gently.

She just stared deep into his eyes, trying to read his expression she remained silent.

"How old are you? I know you're not old enough to actually be in here"

At this point lying about anything would just make matters worse and really after you've shot someone, probably to death, being in a night club underage was probably the least of her worries. "Seventeen"

He took a deep breath, shook his head and went back to his detective to continue their conversation.

Each of CJ's senses were so heightened that everything seemed overly bright, loud and everything stunk. Her eyes scanned the room over and over again looking for her crew. Steven was at the closest table, yet still on the opposite side of the dance floor, but she couldn't see any of the others. Maybe they had given their statements and gone home. Part of her hoped that was true. Hoped that they just blended in with the crowd, but part of her wanted them here, so she could see that they were all alright.

No one had asked her any questions yet, no one had made any accusations, no one had arrested her. CJ was confused. This was part of her parents' job she didn't know about, the processing of a crime scene. Some bizarre part of her brain was trying to figure out how everything worked. What had to happen first, second, third? Who did you talk to first, who did what? She was unable to determine anything as her thoughts were so out of focus that nothing seemed to stay in her mind long enough to make any sense.

A hand touched hers to bring her attention back to the table she was at. Looking at the hand her eyes followed the arm up to the face to which the hand belonged. Her mind was so muddled it took her a moment to realize it was her father sitting there.

"Dad, What are you doing here?" her question seemed reasonable at the time but later when she recalled that moment, she understood why he looked so baffled.

Tony didn't respond right away, first because it was not the reaction he was expecting from his daughter but he also was taking a few seconds to process the fact that she was indeed alright and in one piece.

Instead of using words he drew her into his arms and held her against his shoulder tightly even as she struggled slightly to be released. It wasn't until he felt a sharp stab at his chin that he pulled her away. Taking a closer look he noticed she was still covered in bit of glass and had several small abrasions on her arms and face. Waving his arm and clicking his fingers to get his old precinct buddy's attention Tony pointed to the EMS worker and then his daughter. The detective quickly got a paramedic to tend to the young girl. Tony holding her hand the whole time.

"Where's Mama?" CJ inquired while she was being tended to.

"On her way" was all he said, his attention was actually not on his daughter as it had just occurred to him that if CJ was here so was the rest of 'the gang'. Not seeing any of them immediately he asked "Who else was with you?"

"Everyone, I can only see Steven though" she said pointing to the spot her boyfriend was stationed.

"I'll be right back" Tony made to leave but CJ didn't let go of his hand "I'm just going to find them all, I'll be right back." Their eyes met and they held each other's gaze for a fraction of a second but it was long enough to share more than a few words.

Having patched CJ up the paramedic returned to the detective and the two made the rounds in search of any other patrons that may be in need of care. CJ watched as her father went from table to table of patrons that were still to be questioned or were already in the middle of their statement. She noticed how he spoke to each of the officers, showing his badge and pointing to towards CJ. His purposeful stride and air of leadership was something no one could have missed as he crossed the dance floor and resumed his position beside his daughter. She couldn't help but smile at him. He would make everything alright again, it was the most basic of childish feelings, but she still felt it. Her Dad was here and he would fix it.

The adrenalin rushing through her veins was slowly receding which was both a good and bad thing. It meant she wasn't shaking anymore, but it also meant that the enormity of the situation came crashing down around her and an exhaustion like none other she had ever felt descended into every muscle of her body. Yawning, she turned her blurry eyed stare out to the now relatively quiet and calm night club.

"I found them all peanut. They're all ok. Just a little shook up that's all. I've told the officers that I will take them all home."

She didn't have a moment to ponder anything before the head detective reached the table. And at the same time Ziva could be heard yelling to a lowly officer standing guard at the door. Tony's old acquaintance swept in to permit Ziva entrance and guided her to the table where her family was gathered. Taking CJ's cheeks in her hands and turning her child's face towards her own Ziva stood like this for what seemed like forever but was probably only a few moments. Satisfied that her daughter was unharmed, at least physically, she pulled a chair over and sat on the opposite side to Tony.

Now that things were calmer and he had a general idea of what had transpired the lead detective began questioning CJ. He began with questions like: When did you arrive? How did you get in? The seventeen year old only hesitated for a split second before answering. The officer probably interpreted it as a need to think through the evening, Tony saw if for what it was, CJ had to explain with both of her parents sitting there how she had come to be in a night club in downtown DC when they thought she was at Owen's place, and was worried about their reaction.

Once the basics were covered the detective got into more detailed questions about the shooting itself. When did she first see the gunman? What was he doing? What did she do? He stopped asking questions when she seemed to be able to simply repeat what had happened. Every few seconds she would close her eyes and replay the part of the story in her head and then describe it. The detective was astounded that she had such detail in what was happening, where other people were and what the gunman was doing.

When she finished retelling the story he resumed the questioning. "CJ why did you take the gun from his back?"

"I didn't have my phone" she said as if that explained everything.

"You didn't have your phone? So you took his gun instead?" Tony forgetting who and where he was.

"I couldn't call for help and I didn't know where there was a phone and someone needed to do something he was going to shoot everyone." CJ's voice was solid and sure.

"What made you so sure he was going to shoot everyone?" the detective quickly asked to stop this other man from heading in the wrong direction as parents can sometimes do.

"He was turned enough that I could see his finger on the trigger and he had held it enough to move it a couple of times when he was yelling. And then part it was actually the look in the girls face. Alex. The one he was calling for. She looked like she knew what he was capable of, she thought he was going to do it."

"Did you know this Alex?" he continued.

"No. I've never seen her before tonight."

"Ok. Once you had the gun what made you pull the trigger."

"He'd cocked the rifle. He was leveling towards me. I shot to avoid being shot." Each statement was thought out, and explained carefully.

"Did you warn him you were going to shoot?" the detective was intrigued by the kids quiet, calm demeanor and he found it a bit disconcerting. He'd been to hundreds of crime scenes and many of them had would be victims who'd defended themselves. They were often in hysterics or couldn't speak because of fear, rarely did they sit across the table from him and simple tell a story. And if they did they weren't 17 year old.

"No. There wasn't time" the words catching in her throat, the first sign that she was under some duress.

"There wasn't time?"

"No. I told him to drop the weapon and he turned to face me. To see who had said it I guess. And it was sort of all in one motion that he cocked the rifle and started to lower it to shooting height. And that's when I fired."

"You couldn't have warned him you were going to shoot?" he pressed a little harder his tone more forceful.

"No. It was definitely a "him or me" scenario." CJ whispered. Tears began to well in the back of her eyes as she looked at the man. "I didn't want to shoot him. I don't even know who he is. I…" she began before her bottom lip began to quiver and the words could no longer escape her constricting throat.

Ziva held her hand tightly as Tony pulled her into an embrace while he leveled his best "back off" glare he had.

"Detective… Slater. I think you have more than enough information for now. I want to take my daughter home" standing up, while pulling his daughter gently to her feet. Ziva followed suit.

Hesitating slightly, the detective also stood while he said "Just give me few more minutes." And with that he walked off to talk to the other officers who were now collective evidence and finishing taking photographs and drawing sketches.

To CJ it felt like an eternity before he finally returned and handing his card to Tony explained that CJ was free to go but they would probably be by at some point to ask some follow up questions.

Ziva stayed with CJ as Tony rounded up 'the gang' the only patrons still left in the building. As soon as the teens were permitted together they embraced each other and a collective sigh of relief could be heard by anyone in ear shot.

Ziva and Tony led the 6 teens out into the early morning dawn. Standing on the side walk the two adults took a few minutes to look the crew up and down. None of them had been hurt or needed any medical attention, next they gently inquired "How did you all get here?"

"In my van, CJ drove" Owen answered before CJ elbowed him to shut him up. The shocked look on Owen's face for letting that little bit of information slip was mirrored in both of the adults. But no one asked any questions. It was too late and everyone was too raw to get anywhere with such a discussion.

"We'll leave the van for now Owen and later after some sleep I'll help you come back and get it, alright" Tony instructed, not really leaving room for a no.

Owen nodded in agreement he was too tired to think clearly enough to make an argument against it.

Having arrived in different cars Tony and Ziva split the kids up depending on where they lived and they all piled into the cars.

Tony and Ziva took time to speak to each of the parents, or in the case of Owen, his older brother, before dropping them off. It was not their intention to get the kids into trouble but make sure that they would have someone to talk to about the night's events. Chances are 'the gang' would turn to each other for support but at least their families would have an understanding of what they'd been through.

While Tony spoke with Commander and Mrs. Arnott, Steven and CJ stood on the front porch looking out into the yard. Their hands leaning on the railing and hold each other.

"You alright CJ" Steven lovingly asked.

"I'll be ok" CJ answered before looking back out to the street. A smile spread across her lips, it didn't reach her eyes but Steven was still confused.

"Why you smiling like that?"

" cause, I was remembering the last time we stood on the porch with one of my family talking to your parents. Do you remember?"

It took Steven a few seconds but then he too smiled. "Ya, that time it was Gibbs and…" he needn't finish his sentence because they both knew the story and what had brought Gibbs to the house that time. It felt like a life time ago. They were different people now CJ thought. Yet they were still best of friends.

Tony found the two teen in a passionate embrace, lips entwined as much as their arms.

Gently swatting the back of Steven's head as he walked past he called over his shoulder. "Com' on CJ!"

Standing on her tip toes, pulling herself up as high as she could with both hands on his shoulders, CJ kissed Steven in the middle of the forehead before whispering "I love you" and running quickly to catch up to Tony who was half way down the walk.

Steven stood staring at the withdrawing pair as he mouthed the words "I love you to Caitlyn Jennifer DiNozzo".


End file.
